


On the Couch

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More 13/Rose fluff.    Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	On the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> More 13/Rose fluff. Enjoy! :=)

******

The fire crackled away pleasantly, accompanied by the gentle hum of the TARDIS as She drifted through the vortex. Their latest adventure had wrung them all out and so, while the fam were off each doing their own things, Rose and The Doctor had settled in the library for some much-needed alone time together.

Presently, Rose lounged on one of the room’s sofas, a well-worn, dog-eared copy of Dickens’ _David Copperfield_ in her hands, while The Doctor lay with her head pillowed in Rose’s lap, softly snoring away.

Looking away from the book, Rose smiled at the sight, reaching down to stroke her fingers through the Time Lord’s blonde bob, earning a sleepy murmur in response. Shifting onto her back, The Doctor blinked awake, looking up confusedly at Rose for a moment before smiling in recognition.

“It’s all right,” Rose told her softly “go back to sleep”

“ _Hmm,_ ” The Doctor murmured, sleepily rubbing at one eye “sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep on you” she apologized.

“Its fine,” Rose told her “you’re tired”

“You bet I’m tired,” The Doctor chuckled “next time I get it into my head to decide to start moving stars around, please stop me. My head still hurts from all that math”

“Baby” Rose teased, absently setting her book down, freeing up both hands to pull The Doctor closer until she was sitting up in Rose’s lap proper and curled up to her.

“ _This is nice,_ ” The Doctor murmured into Rose’s shoulder “we should do this more often”

“That’d mean spending all our time in the TARDIS and never going anywhere ever again” Rose pointed out.

“Oh,” The Doctor blinked “right. Didn’t think about that”

“Yeah,” Rose chuckled “and I know you, you’d never be able to sit still that long”

“I would too!”

“You can’t even do it _now_!” Rose objected “look, you’re fidgeting as we speak!”

Huffing in mock annoyance, The Doctor moved off Rose’s lap and back onto the sofa.

“Well if you’re going to be that way, fine” she huffed.

Rose just laughed and shook her head, pulling The Doctor close and then going back to her book…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
